


Missing Pieces

by twinklingpaopufruit



Category: Addicted/Heroin (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6139246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinklingpaopufruit/pseuds/twinklingpaopufruit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filling in the pieces where the series does not show</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Kidnapping

**Author's Note:**

> This is not the actual English novel. I am just trying to fix the things I find within the show and trying to justify or fix them. I will also be filling in gaps in the series like smut scenes or anything like that.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bai Luo Yin's thought process on Gu Hai's reckless behavior.

Upon waking, Bai Luo Yin felt incredibly frightened. The lack of movement in his arms and legs and even the blindfold were not the scariest part though. It was the heavy breath somewhere in the room. Bai Luo Yin tried to keep as still as possible, feining unconsciousness. Perhaps, he could think of a situation out of this mess if he just kept calm. 

However, any form of escape slipped from his mind when he heard a large sigh and heavy footsteps nearing. The bed dipped and then he felt a weight over his hips. 

He hated how he recognized those thighs on either side of him. He hated how he knew who hands those belonged to as they settled on his chest. And he despised himself how those hands went to remove the blindfold and he didn’t fight back immediately.

Everything within him wanted to curse and spit in Gu Hai’s face, but he remained lying motionless on the bed. He schooled his features into indifference but his tone betrayed his obvious distaste with this kidnapping, “What do you want to do?”

“You tell me.” Gu Hai said. “You want to stay away from me? You want to end it with me? If that’s so, I will confine you here. Even if you want to escape,” Gu Hai tapped his fingers against Bai Luo Yin’s lips, “You won’t be able to.” 

There was a small pause.

Then Gu Hai leaned down and forcefully pressed his lips to Bai Luo Yin. Bai Luo Yin grunted as his teeth clashed uncomfortably against his gums. The pain dulled at the realization of Gu Hai’s intentions, although not surprising. His calm face morphed into anger and he fought against Gu Hai as much as the restraints would allow. 

Bai Luo Yin knew that Gu Hai only saw amusement in the situation as he cooed, “Baby, you already knew my feelings for you weren’t normal, right?”

“Huh?”

“That’s why I kissed you. Don’t you realize?”

“Gu Hai, are you crazy?” He tried to shout but it became muffled against Gu Hai’s hand.

Gu Hai began to speak and Bai Luo Yin tried to pay attention to his voice, but Gu Hai’s face was much too distracting. So much anguish was written on his features. Although, he wasn’t paying attention to his words his face was too expressive—too bare, that even Bai Luo Yin’s stubbornness could read it perfectly. Gu Hai was irrevocably in love with him, so, that it was consuming him and causing him to act irrationally. He was willing to cross lines of morality to obtain even an ounce of that reciprocation of love. Because he knew, he could see it in Gu Hai’s shaking eyes that Gu Hai was convinced that Bai Luo Yin could never return those feelings. 

Gu Hai believed kidnapping and forced intentions was the only way to receive an ounce of nourishment for his needs. God, he wanted to break and empathize with his friend so dearly, until he caught the last of Gu Hai’s conversation, “Because I want to fuck you.” 

All empathy dissolved. He reached up and slapped Gu Hai since any punch was impossible with the restraints. And then Gu Hai began ranting on how it was all his fault, how Bai Luo Yin had seduced him all along and made him this way. Then some small form of compassion returned. He knew Gu Hai didn’t mean that, especially the way he was so insistent on wanting a scolding. Gu Hai was even disgusted with himself.  

Bai Luo Yin couldn’t scold him when Gu Hai was feeling that way, because Bai Luo Yin realized he wasn’t upset. He was disappointed and that was enough pain for Gu Hai to last him for a long time. “I originally wanted to apologize to you,” Bai Luo Yin said firmly. 

Gu Hai who had begun to rock above him immediately stopped. “And then I’m kidnapped, sent here, and then I’m humiliated by a psycho. You tell  _ me _ what I should do?” He glared as hard as he could, “Untie me,” He ordered. 

“You’re serious?”

“Don’t make me repeat myself.” 

Gu Hai scoffed, proclaiming he wasn’t going to be tricked. Regardless, he removed the binds. 

Bai Luo Yin wanted to hurt Gu Hai as soon as he was released. He had tried to lay a punch on him more out of frustration and disappointment than actual anger. Still, Gu Hai was stronger. He pinned him to the bed and when Bai Luo Yin attempted to walk away from this madness, Gu Hai shoved him against the wall,demanding a reply to his confession.

“Do you like me or not?”

At this moment, Bai Luo Yin had his answer, “Don’t like.”

He wanted to leave and go back home.

What happened next surprised him, Gu Hai held onto him close and so ever gently said, “You may not like me but I can wait. I will follow you. I will use love to get to you. I believe that I can make your heart vibrate.”

That made Bai Luo Yin’s heart clench almost painfully. He was somewhere between wanting to vomit and wanting to swallow his pride. He wanted to say something back but his emotions were too high strung to say anything honestly or rationally. With a firm nudge, he pushed Gu Hai away and finally took those steps to freedom.

He should have felt relieved and safe, but that’s not what his conscious was telling him. Walking back home, he felt more conflicted than ever.

  
  


At his mother’s and stepfather's place for dinner with Gu Hai should have been more awkward than originally expected. A week had passed and neither had spoken to each other since the kidnapping, and still both acted extremely well that their parents could still see the silhouette of their strong bond.

When the meal was over and both were walking back home in the middle of the night, Bai Luo Yin decided to interrupt Gu Hai’s ease. 

“Don’t ever do that again.”

“Huh?”

“You ever do something like that again, I’ll never give you the answer you want.”

He could feel Gu Hai’s disbelief. He didn’t want to look at him so he kept his gaze to the floor. He hated he could feel his ears turning pink.

“Does this mean you forgive me?”

“No.” He said firmly. “I’m not ever forgiving you for that. You did it and it can’t be taken back. But now...now I know why you did it.” 

“So,” Gu Hai began to put up a front, “Is this you scolding me? It doesn’t sound very convincing.”

Bai Luo Yin finally looked up at him and met his eyes carefully, “It should be if you really do love me.”

Gu Hai’s mouth parted and Bai Luo Yin decided that was all he wanted to say on the matter. He wanted to press a hand to Gu Hai’s shoulder, but the action didn’t seem appropriate. Not yet, perhaps in the future if Gu Hai’s declarations were really true, but now...not yet. Not Yet. He forced a smile and then just gave a single curt nod before walking down the street to his own home. 

Not yet, but the idea didn’t seem too far away. He hoped Gu Hai would wait. 


	2. The Medical Scare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missing scene where Bai Luo Yin thinks he has Hepatitis B and decides to spend the night with Gu Hai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit sexual content ahead.

Bai Luo Yin was annoyed with Gu Hai. That was nothing new. Ninety percent of their interactions resulted in a frustrated Bai Luo Yin anyway. Sometimes Bai Luo Yin fantasized drowning Gu Hai in the local lake. The only thing stopping him from committing an act of murder was the fact the lake was too shallow, which would mean they would find the body far too quickly for Bai Luo Yin to make a clean getaway. Prison or screaming internally for a few hours? Bai Luo Yin chose the route that would not shame his father. Gu Hai was lucky he loved his father too much to bring dishonor on the family. 

He was glaring at Gu Hai as he began to spout nonsense of seduction. Yes, Bai Luo Yin had changed in front of Gu Hai straight out of the shower. He knew that, but he couldn’t be bothered to care of the repercussions of such an action when he was dead scared of the possibility he might have Hepatitis B. 

_ Dear God,  _ Gu Hai was  _ still _ talking. Bai Luo Yin groaned, deciding he wasn’t going to put up with this. He got up and left to his room. 

He went to bed, intent on sleeping but before he could get comfortable, the door opened. Gu Hai came in charging into the room, shutting the door behind him.

“Why are you in here?” Bai Luo Yin sat up. 

“To sleep.” Gu Hai said as if it was obvious. 

“You have so many rooms in this place, why do you have to sleep here?” Bai Luo Yin stood. He hugged his night robe closer to his body and pleaded. “I already said, don’t touch me too much. Sweat can be infected, do you know that?” It took Bai Luo Yin only a second to realize what he had said. It wasn’t ‘don’t touch me’; it was ‘don’t touch me cause I don’t want you to get sick.’ There was a brief moment of contemplation where Bai Luo Yin wondered if he was not sick then would he want this?

He didn’t get to answer his question as Gu Hai shoved him on the bed. 

Gu Hai hovered over Bai Luo Yin as he teased, “What other ways can it be infected?”

“No, I mean it.” Bai Luo Yin said firmly. 

Gu Hai smirked and pushed him further onto the bed. “I don’t care if I get sick,” He said before he leaned down and kissed Bai Luo Yin.

It was just as forceful as the one he had first shared with him during the kidnapping. Bai Luo Yin found himself grunting in pain and managed to shove Gu Hai away. There was a large grin playing on the younger’s lips. 

“Gu Hai. No.” 

Gu Hai rolled his eyes and leaned down again, this time to his neck. He pressed soft gentle kisses to his neck. “I’m not going to treat you like you’re sick.” Gu Hai said between kisses. “We are going to find you a real doctor and give you a proper diagnosis. But for now stop worrying.”

Bai Luo Yin looked up at the ceiling, trying to ignore how good it felt. “But what if I do?”

Gu Hai stopped and rested his chin on Bai Luo Yin’s chest. Gu Hai glared at him. “You don’t.” 

Bai Luo Yin was astounded with his assuredness. He wished he could have that level of confidence because at this moment he was so scared.

Gu Hai settled his hands on either side of Bai Luo Yin’s shoulders to hover over him again. Bai Luo Yin met Gu Hai’s eyes. This time, he was prepared for the kiss. Gu Hai came at him again with the same forcefulness. Bai Luo Yin refused to close his eyes as Gu Hai tried to get him to reciprocate. As much as Bai Luo Yin did not want to engage in this, he could feel heat pooling in his gut.

But he was conflicted.

Because he came back to the same question. Did he not want this? Or was it because he did not want to get Gu Hai sick?

The idea of infecting Gu Hai made him nauseous. He shoved him again. “I said stop.”

Gu Hai glared once more. “You want me to stop?” Gu Hai shouted. 

“Yes.” 

“Then what’s stopping you from kicking me out of bed? Huh?” Gu Hai leaned back so he was now only sitting on Bai Luo Yin’s waist. “I haven’t kidnapped you. I’m not holding you down. I’m only showing you how I feel. You know how I feel, so if you don’t want this, I want to hear you actually say it. I wanna hear: ‘Gu Hai I don’t want to ever have you fuck me.’ You say that, I’ll walk out of your room.” 

Bai Luo Yin refused to look at Gu Hai. He stared off to the side, feeling his breath quicken. 

Gu Hai scoffed and slammed his hands on Bai Luo Yin’s chest. Bai Luo Yin grunted and then his voice lodged in his throat as Gu Hai climbed off him and headed to the door. 

He panicked. He stood without thinking and caught Gu Hai’s shoulder. He spun him around. He didn’t know what to say but he knew he didn’t want to say  _ that.  _ He hoped Gu Hai understood his pleading look. Didn’t Gu Hai understand? He was scared that he might like men. Scared he might like Gu Hai. Scared of having Gu Hai get hurt.

His body tensed as Gu Hai read his emotions clearly.  _ Stay. _

“Say it,” Gu Hai demanded.

Bai Luo Yin shook his head, feeling incredibly embarrassed.

“You have to say it.”

Bai Luo Yin bit his lip. He felt the weight of everything wanting to crash down on him. He suddenly realized that the denial of his feelings and his insistence in avoiding any form  of sexual contact with Gu Hai stemmed from a broken record of other people telling him what they were doing was dirty, and his own self hatred. He wanted so badly to try with Gu Hai, but he didn’t know how to express it.

His silence went on long enough. Bai Luo Yin worried that Gu Hai would leave. He knew he was failing at this relationship thing. Badly. 

But what surprised him was Gu Hai’s stern face finally softened. He reached out and Bai Luo Yin leaned into the touch. Gu Hai’s thumb rubbed back and forth.  _ Fuck,  _ Bai Luo Yin felt stupid, and guilty. He didn’t deserve this patience, and Gu Hai didn’t deserve his inner homophobia.

Bai Luo Yin felt his eyes get watery. 

“Just nod or shake your head,” Gu Hai whispered, softly—lovingly. 

That felt much easier. 

He met Gu Hai’s eyes and nodded once.  

The forcefulness of Gu Hai’s kiss contradicted his words, but Bai Luo Yin wouldn’t have it any other way. He couldn’t imagine it any other way. He clinged to Gu Hai as strongly and kissed him back. Their teeth clashed painfully, but they still continued, pressing against each other from chest to hip. 

Bai Luo Yin felt Gu Hai’s hands tighten around his waist and guide him to the bed. The back of his legs hit the mattress. They fell gracelessly on the bed. 

It was a mess of limbs and both of them got hit by elbows as they struggled to lie comfortably on the bed.

When Bai Luo Yin’s head finally was resting on the pillows, the kisses somehow became more passionate. Bai Luo Yin in the madness and force of it all, felt like he was raising a middle finger to the world. It was a political act. An act that was showing the world and how much he was enjoying this.

His breath froze momentarily, when Gu Hai kissed his neck. When Gu Hai finally bit down on the sensitive skin, Bai Luo Yin felt the breath pushed out of him in a moan. He clinged to Gu Hai’s shoulders and unconsciously rutted his hips up.

Gu Hai’s hardness was almost enough to startle him and call the whole thing off, but then Gu Hai moaned loudly at the press of their erections. Bai Luo Yin stared at the ceiling and felt the wet press of Gu Hai’s lips at his neck. Bai Luo Yin licked his lips and did it again. 

Gu Hai moaned once more, right in his ear. Bai Luo Yin lost it and so did Gu Hai. They rutted against each other with abandon. Bai Luo Yin barely realized that Gu Hai had parted his bathrobe and began to kiss down his neck to his chest. 

Bai Luo Yin wrinkled his nose when he felt Gu Hai’s wet kisses on his nipples.

He looked down. “What are you doing?”

“Riling you up.” Gu Hai shouted, upset it wasn’t working. 

“Oh.” 

He thunked his head back against the pillow and tried to stifle his giggles as Gu Hai continued to kiss his nipples. His laughter though caught Gu Hai’s attention. 

“Are you kidding me?” Gu Hai asked, very much scandalized. 

“What?”

“You don’t feel anything?”

Bai Luo Yin grinned widely. “Am I supposed to?” 

Gu Hai then flushed and reached out with his right hand and twisted Bai Luo Yin’s nipple. Bai Luo Yin groaned in pain. “Ow,” He whined, but he still couldn’t help but release a few chuckles. 

Gu Hai pushed him back down and instead of mouthing at his nipples, he continued kissing further down his body and Bai Luo Yin shivered as he felt Gu Hai run his hands up and down his legs. 

The movement and the way Gu Hai’s mouth caressed near the waistband of his underwear was strangely intimate. Gu Hai rubbed his cheek against his clothed erection made his breath come out in sharp pants. 

Bai Luo Yin bit his lip, unbeknownst to him it was the hottest thing Gu Hai had ever seen. Gu Hai pulled down Bai Luo Yin’s underwear and ran his hands along Bai Luo Yin’s dick. Bai Luo Yin’s breath hitched. 

Gu Hai grinned and then began to move his hand with purpose. Bai Luo Yin moaned, his voice taking a high pitch.

“That’s the reaction I wanted earlier,” Gu Hai chastised. 

“Shut up,” Bai Luo Yin whined. He brought his hand up and tugged Gu Hai down for another kiss, to drown out the embarrassing noises spilling from his throat. 

All the noises couldn’t all be blocked though. With one hand, Gu Hai pulled open his own robe and pulled down his underwear. He leaned over Bai Luo Yin and for the first time let their dicks touch. Both of them groaned loudly, but the sound was muffled against their mouths. 

_ God, _ Bai Luo Yin couldn’t believe this was happening. He was losing coherency in the sensation of it all. He had never felt this good before in his life. He regretted ever denying Gu Hai. In the pleasure of it all, he barely realized Gu Hai went back down and before he knew it, Gu Hai had his mouth on his dick.

“Gu-Gu Hai,” Bai Luo Yin moaned. 

It felt like it was continuing on forever but yet the moment was so short. He was soon on the brink of blowing his brains out and he tried tugging at Gu Hai’s hair to give him some warning, but all Gu Hai did was continue sucking harder and taking him deeper. 

“No,” Gu Hai whined, “Don’t swallow. It’s gross,” He complained.

Gu Hai was not going to have any of it. He reached his arm up and painfully pressed his palm to Bai Luo Yin’s mouth. Bai Luo Yin whined in pain and the pleasure of it all. Luckily though, before Gu Hai could take him in his mouth, Bai Luo Yin was able to grasp his hair and pull his head back. Unfortunately for him, seeing Gu Hai flushed and lips swollen and beautifully red caused Bai Luo Yin to come.

It splattered on Gu Hai’s face and chin and all Bai Luo Yin could do was panic. Gu Hai rose to his knees and threw a leg over Bai Luo Yin’s waist. He threw his head back, gripped his own dick, and came on Bai Luo Yin’s stomach. 

“That’s disgusting,” Bai Luo Yin said with distaste. He reached over for the tissues and grabbed a few to clean his stomach then threw the box at Gu Hai so he could wipe his face. 

When Gu Hai was done, he collapsed against Bai Luo Yin adjusting his robe. Bai Luo Yin went under the cover smacking his lips trying to regain feeling. Gu Hai really had pressed hard on his mouth.

“Yin Zi baby.” Gu Hai cooed, “You were so sexy and seductive at that moment,” He reached out to stroke his face. 

Bai Luo Yin was annoyed that Gu Hai was making a joke out of this. He was also deeply embarrassed he had come on Gu Hai’s face and he wasn’t reacting in the slightest. Bai Luo Yin reached out and pushed Gu Hai away from him, but there was still a grin threatening to slip from his lips, because he still couldn’t deny that was one of the best things he had experienced. 

Gu Hai was unfazed. He came back to Bai Luo Yin. “Yin Zi. Did you feel comfortable?”

Bai Luo Yin still thought Gu Hai was joking so he replied, “If you keep talking bullshit, do you find me capable of throwing you out the window?

“I don’t mean that.” 

“Then what do you mean?” If Gu Hai wasn’t joking then...

Gu Hai pulled him into his arms, Instead of answering he sighed, “You know I care about you. And all of this, I do it to compensate that care that you deserved when you were younger..” 

Bai Luo Yin moaned in embarrassment. That was too much intimacy especially after that. Fuck, Gu Hai had been right. He was going to make him fall in love. He groaned again and pulled the covers over his face. 

Under them, he gave a very contented smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after I watched the episode, I was so sad they cut it. I found a translation of the novel for that specific scene and I was so upset that Gu Hai raped Bai Luo Yin. I can't stand to read stuff like that, so I decided to give Bai Luo Yin more control but still remain true to the characters. Consent is important!! 
> 
> Please review!

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think. Please review and subscribe. 
> 
> Thanks [Blake](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC4L8Imgd9S54istHvLFpTFw) for subbing the series.


End file.
